


Stay

by TheWhoufflePrincess



Series: Lucifendi One-Shots [3]
Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhoufflePrincess/pseuds/TheWhoufflePrincess
Summary: "Assuming, of course, that you stay on as my assistant. And I hope that you do." - Case 5 of Layton Brothers: Mystery Room.A short story of what could have happened after those words were spoken. What I partially wish happened afterwards.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written Lucifendi in awhile. Thought this could suffice. I have another story regarding glasses that will be out soon, but I need to figure out a bloody title haha.
> 
> Kicks off near the very end of case 5, The DJ's Swan Song.
> 
> It practically goes zero to one hundred real quick. Enjoy!

"But it's bothering me! It's all so intriguing!" Lucy knew there was more to what Justin was saying, there was no doubt about that. The Prof was practically sweating bullets and she knew, even after these small amount of cases, there was something of the matter with him. He had been off all day and there was no doubt in her mind that perhaps Justin had something to do with whatever was going on with the Prof. She wondered if she was close enough with him to even know. Sure, he had called her 'my dear Lucy' multiple times as they had conversed, but she didn't know where his or even her feelings lie. 

The Prof sighed, clear weariness laced in it, "You'll find out soon enough, whether you want to or not." He paused for a brief moment, his mind in clear battle of whether or not he should even say his next words, "Assuming, of course, that you stay on as my assistant. And I hope that you do." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" A sudden jagged feeling caught her throat. Assuming that she would want to stay as his assistant? There would be no question. "You know I'm invested as it is already Prof, there's no way I'm going to leave you like that."

He chuckled, but the mirth was stripped away from such a normally cheery sound. The Prof walked to his desk and sat there, his body leaning against the chair. Lucy didn't want to let this go. He never said a thing without reason, whether it be a jest or a sincere comment in regards whatever case they may have been working on. She went straight for the desk and slammed her hands on it. "Prof!" She knew she had pushed a barrier when his hair turned his usual dark crimson when he was having moments like these, where he didn't say anything. His hair covered his eyes, so she was unable to determine where he was looking or what he was possibly thinking. He stood up from his chair and came close to her ear. Deep inside, she was partially trembling. 

"You need to be careful, Baker. You're so sweet, someone might want to devour you. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" He said it in a low voice, one would even dare say that he was growling. Lucy attempted to step back away from the desk, but the Prof grabbed her by the wrist, roughly. His eyes flicked to hers in deep amusement. She wasn't sure if her eyes indicated fear or courage, but regardless, he released her for a split moment only to grab her by the collar of her green jacket and lift her up. "Such a pity, you are a beautiful face. It would be a shame if the life stored in your cheeks would turn pale."

"Prof, let me go!" The moment she had said such a thing, he did. He clutched onto papers on the desk, his hair changing to it's normal wine colour. 

"Lucy? I'm...I...I'm sorry." He managed to let out, but even then, it wasn't enough to stay in some sort of control. She knew she should run. She knew it from the deepest depths of her heart, but she couldn't. Lucy's feet remained planted onto the ground, bringing herself closer to him again. She carefully brought her hand closer to his face. At no reaction besides his deep and heavy breaths, she stroked his cheek.

"Is this what you are referring to?" He did not give a reaction and Lucy was deducing ways to call for help if things went south. She barely got onto the idea of running and calling for Dustin, since she knew he was out in the halls at this time, when he grabbed onto her wrist again. It wasn't rough, but it was tight enough for her not to budge. 

"Sometimes, I think he keeps you around because he thinks I won't go berserk. The fake's been dealing with me for awhile now, calling me a problem to my own partner. How infuriating. Imagine, being called a problem." She hated that she found the slyness of his voice alluring, how it dropped at least an octave as he spoke with gusto. "Are you ever scared with me, Baker?"

Her mind raced for an answer that would be appropriate for him. "No. I'm not." 

"Really?" His left hand reached for the drawer near him, withdrawing a gun out. He toyed with the weapon, checking for ammunition and examined it as if he was looking at a crime scene. Was this going to be a crime scene? "Shame how he banned scissors in the office ever since. I would have preferred bloodier ways." He looked at the weapon, then his eyes flickered to Lucy's face. She kept the face of neutrality, but she kept in the feeling of indignation. "Should I put it to your head?" He put it straight to her forehead, then moved to aim near her heart. His finger, oddly enough, was not holding the trigger. "The head is too fast. Maybe the heart? Even then, that would be too fast..." She couldn't believe her ears. He was genuinely thinking of where to pull the trigger.

But, Lucy knew this man. She knew him enough to know that this wouldn't work with neither of them- whatever personality the Prof had become. There was no way, in any form of hell, would he even try to do this. Right? When she showed no reaction, he aimed the weapon to himself, particularly at the temple, with his finger, this time, holding the trigger. That was when she broke her silence in a hushed whisper, "Prof, please, don't."

"Oh, so now you speak all because I aim a weapon at myself. Do you really care, Baker? We've only known each other for a short while. You don't know about me. You don't know anything. Everything around you is a lie. Smoke and mirrors, made so you'd keep me in check. Would you care if the reality was brought to you? If the first thing the Commissioner said was, 'oh, Lucy, you are assigned to a psychopath with another personality that likes to cut off tongues.' Would you still take the job?" When Lucy didn't speak, he laughed. "Come on, not even an answer?" When she still said nothing, he put the slightest pressure on the trigger, hardly enough to fire a shot but it still scared Lucy. 

"Yes, I'd take the bloody job!" She exclaimed and the Prof lowered the weapon. "Please, stop this. This isn't you." At the sound of that, the Prof laughed. He forgot all about the weapon, tossing it away and slowly making his way around the desk and meandering closer to his beloved assistant. Lucy only stepped back, far enough to hit the door to the exit. He had cornered her. 

"And how do you know that this isn't me? How do you know that the other one in me, the one who is much more liked, is the _real_ Alfendi Layton? Hell, you like him more than me. I can see it in your eyes." When he saw Lucy about to object, "Don't you lie to me. I know. Even he knows you'll leave when I emerge. Do you still like the idea of me being a part of your little detective fantasy? You still have a chance to run, Lucy. Door's right behind you." 

"I'm not going to leave you like this. Is this what you're concerned about? Me leaving because of something that is going on in you, how your mind is muddled?" She softened her voice even further, laced with determination, "I'm not leaving you."

He growled in frustration and Lucy knew that there was very little she could do. Leaving was not an option and maybe it was the way he was towering above her or maybe it was the way he said how sweet she was and she was taking it wrong, but it didn't seem to matter at this point. If he would force her out, then she might as well. In a surge of adrenaline, she grabbed him the lapels of his lab coat and brought him closer to her, capturing his lips. The tables had turned, the sweet was devouring him. She could taste the tea she had made for him earlier and she wondered if he could taste the same on her. Her legs felt like jelly, but she stayed as grounded as possible. It wasn't long before the short shock he felt dissipated into the air and reciprocated it in such a rough manner that Lucy wondered in the back of her mind if the lock was strong enough to keep the door from swinging open. His hands ran up and down her sides and she felt like a live wire, surging with newly felt energy. She knew, however, she couldn't let this continue. The Prof was really getting into it before she pushed him away roughly. He stumbled and his hair changed as he hit the desk with his behind, knocking over a couple pencils. He blinked, multiple times, before raising his head towards Lucy in confusion and dare she think it- a bit of lust?

"I'm not leaving you. If that wasn't good enough to let you know what I think, I'm one hundred percent sure you're dense." She said, partially out of breath. She came closer, knowing it was safe now. "And you better not forget it." Before she could even chide him further, he brought himself closer to her, lips clashing. This time, it was a welcoming and slow joining of lips and she swore she was just about to get into it when she could faintly hear an alarm clock in the distance, getting louder and louder until--

* * *

Lucy woke up with a pool of sweat around her, the taste and feel of the Prof's lips, or rather, what she dreamed they may have been was still on her mouth. She could still feel his warm hands on her sides. She could still feel the cold steel of the weapon on her forehead. She could still feel it all, even if it wasn't reality.

It took her a bit to realize what had happened. She faintly recalled that they had just solved their fifth case and the Prof had...said the assistant thing when Justin had come and she didn't question him afterwards. She clutched her head before turning off the alarm clock in annoyance. It was just a dream. She wondered what would have happened had it continued, but she knew it was pointless. It wasn't real and nothing she had done in that dream was real, no matter how much she wished it was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real here, that was a little lazy with the kiss, but also, could you blame me in wanting such a thing?


End file.
